


The Notebook (Bughead Edition)

by Crysty09



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bughead Notebook, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Notebook, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crysty09/pseuds/Crysty09
Summary: In modern day Riverdale, construction work/writer Jughead Jones and rich girl Betty Cooper fall desperately in love. But her parents don't approve and attempt to prevent the relationship at every turn. When Jughead goes off to serve in the military at Betty leaves for college, it seems to mark the end of their love affair. In the interim, Betty becomes involved with another man. But when Jughead returns to Riverdale years later and embarks on a labor of love to gain Betty’s attention just before her wedding, it soon becomes clear that their romance is anything but over.





	1. First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> At the request of wheninriverdale on Tumblr and my own need to see these two in this story line, I had to give this a try. I have no beta, so any mistakes that are in there are mine.

As summer bloomed in the small town of Riverdale, eighteen year old Jughead Jones had no idea that this would be the year that his life changed forever. Jughead had lived in Riverdale all his life, raised by his single father, and for the last few years he worked at his friend’s father’s construction company after school. Every day, he worked hard and every evening he took care of his alcoholic father and wrote. They were far from wealthy but they got by. It didn’t take long before Jughead accepted that this was how his life would go, at least for the foreseeable future; and overall that was okay by him.

Enter Elizabeth “Betty” Cooper. She was born into what most would consider the “perfect family”. Her parents met in college at some big event hosted by her insanely wealthy grandparents. They got married soon after, had her sister and then her, and lived the perfect, apple pie life. When Betty’s sister got pregnant at 16, by some random guy in their neighborhood, her parents quickly packed her up and sent her to some “home for wayward teenagers” and they vowed that Betty would turn out better. Her parents had locked everything down after Polly. They no longer went on family trips, Betty followed an impeccably strict schedule, and her life was perfectly planned out for her. That’s why, when Betty’s parents randomly announced that they were going to spend the entire summer in a small town called Riverdale; Betty was momentarily speechless.

Betty had been in Riverdale for less than a day when she met Veronica Lodge. Veronica’s family lived in the house next door to the Cooper’s summer house. The bubbly brunette was exactly what one would imagine when thinking of a southern debutant. Her family was wealthy in a different way than Betty’s. Veronica’s father was in prison for something to do with money but her mother and her were not doing without. Betty was instantly drawn to the other girl; she was everything that Betty wasn’t. Veronica was brazen, overly friendly, and open to trying new and exciting things.

One afternoon in mid-June, Betty was lying in her room reading her Latin textbook when her cell phone pinged. She glanced over to see a text from Veronica:

_Hey B, Want to go to the fair tonight?_

_Sure V. What time?_

_The blonde smiled and looked at the current time, 3:00_

_About an hour?_

_Sure, see you out front then._

Betty rolled off her bed, and started changing clothes. She pulled on a pale pink skirt and a white tank top before sliding on her white cloth shoes. She walked over to her mirror, putting on just a small amount of makeup and slipping her blond curls into a tight pony tail.

She took off down the stairs, poking her head into her mom’s home office, “I’m going to the fair with Ronnie,” she told her mother with a smile. 

Her mom looked up, a tight-lipped smile on her face, “okay, curfew is at 11.” Betty nodded and took off out the door. 

Ronnie was standing on the sidewalk between their houses grinning at her as she stepped out. “Ready?” the raven haired girl asked. 

Betty grinned back “yep, let’s go.” And they turned and started towards the center of the small town.

Jughead had been tricked into going to the small carnival that Riverdale held each year his best friend, Archie Andrews. He wasn’t a huge fan of the fair but his friend wanted to go to try and steal a few minutes with his crush Veronica and he pulled Jughead along.

They were wandering around, watching people and shooting the breeze when he saw his friend’s girl on the tilt-a-whirl sitting beside one of the most beautiful people that Jughead had ever seen. He glanced over at his red-headed friend, seeing Archie’s eyes falling on Veronica.

“Bro,” he said quietly, his eyes travelling back to the radiant blonde, “who is that girl with Ronnie?” he asked, captivated.

He felt Archie’s eyes on him, but he couldn’t look away, “that’s Betty Cooper,” his friend replied, he could hear the mirth in Archie’s voice, “her family is here for the summer, staying next door to Ronnie.” 

While Archie was explaining, the blonde threw her head back, laughing at something that Veronica said and Jughead felt his breath catch. He knew that he had to meet Betty Cooper before the night ended. 

The boys watched as the ride slowed to a stop and the girls climbed off, linking their elbows together as they walked out of the fencing. Jughead tore his eyes away from her face when he noticed the entourage of guys that overtook them as soon as they were away from the ride; all vying for the blonde’s attention.  
______  
As Betty walked off the ride, she felt eyes on her, which was normal since she came to Riverdale. She saw Ronnie’s ‘boyfriend’ standing outside the gate, a huge grin on his face. Beside him was a guy she had never seen before and he was watching her. He wasn’t conventionally attractive and he was dressed differently than most; black jeans, suspenders, and a grey beanie with a crown shape to it. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks as they reached the guys; his eyes never leaving her’s, as Ronnie went running into Archie’s arms with a squeal. 

The mysterious boy approached her, the first words out of his mouth shocked her, “dance with me,” he said with an arrogant grin. 

She was completely taken aback, “no,” she responded, blinking at him incredulously.

He continued to smirk at her, “why not?” he asked. 

She felt a slight irritation bubble in her stomach, “I don’t know you,” she stated simply. Just then she felt a hand on her arm and she turned to see Reggie Mantle, a guy that Veronica had introduced her to a few days earlier.

“Hey Betty,” he grinned, “want to ride the Ferris Wheel?” he asked her, turning to glare at Archie’s friend, “piss off Jughead,” he sneered at the boy when Betty nodded and turned herself and Veronica towards the ride.

As they walked, Veronica leaned close to Betty, “That’s Jughead,” she whispered in Betty’s ear causing the blond to turn and glance back over her shoulder at the dark headed boy with a frown. 

“What kind of name is Jughead?” she asked turning back to Ronnie with a giggle.

“It’s a nickname,” Archie corrected leaning around Veronica to smile at the other girl before turning to see his friend watching them walk away. He could see a plan forming in Jughead’s eyes, and he felt a bit concerned about what his friend would do.

Jughead stood, watching the blonde walk towards the Ferris Wheel with Archie, Veronica, and the overgrown puppy known as Reggie, a plan forming in his mind. As they moved up in the line, Jughead took off at a jog across the fair grounds. Once Betty and Reggie were settled into a seat, the large wheel started to spin and Jughead launched himself into the seat between them with a grin./

He turned to Betty, “hiya,” he said with a smirk, he could hear Reggie on his other side huffing and puffing and he couldn’t help but smile bigger, “I’m Jughead. Jughead Jones.” He extended his hand for her to shake as the wheel slowed to a stop; she just glared at him completely shocked. 

“And?” she asked with irritation evident in her voice.

“And,” he continued as if her question was the beginning of his sentence, “I would love to take you on a date.” 

She frowned and shook her head, “I don’t think so.” He could hear the attendant below screaming incessantly about there being too many people in the seat and he rolled his eyes.

Jughead glanced down and laughed, “Alright, alright,” he yelled down glancing around and launching himself forward to grab the bar above their cart, dangling above the ground in front of the surprised couple.

“Jug! Man! What the hell?” Archie screamed from the seat below them, him and Ronnie turning to see their friend hanging precariously.

“Jughead! Get down!” he heard Veronica yell and he just laughed turning back to Betty and Reggie.

“Will you go out with me?” he asked her again, still wearing that arrogant smirk.

Betty crossed her arms across her chest, “still gotta go with no,” she replied, shaking her head.

“Well why not?” he asked with a grimace.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because I don’t want to!” She half screamed. Reggie just sat there with his mouth hanging open, his head snapping back and forth between the two, unsure what was even happening in front of him.

Frustrated, Jughead quirked an eyebrow and then let go with his left hand, continuing to dangle from just his right arm.

Betty let out a scream, Reggie’s eyes widened, Veronica and Archie both screamed profanities up at their friend. The dark headed boy glanced down at his friend’s and smirked before turning to look at the blonde.

“Will you go out with me?” he asked again calmly. Betty sat silently, innocent eyes wide starring at him. He could feel his hand slipping and he grunted nervously and tried to readjust.

“Grab the damn bar!” Archie screamed. 

“Not until she agrees to go out with me!” Jughead yelled back, his eyes never leaving Betty’s.

She could feel her heart pounding, still completely taken aback by this guy’s actions, “Okay, okay. Fine.” S she screamed, “I’ll go out with you.” She glared at the smug expression on his face. 

“I want to hear you say it again,” he told her.

“I want to go out with you!” she continued to yell up at him. His smirk grew as he grabbed the bar with his other hand.

“okay,” he half shrugged, “we can go out sometime.”

Suddenly Betty was completely pissed off at him. He could see her face turning red and could hear Archie and Veronica still yelling at him from below but he couldn’t wipe the grin from his face. That is until suddenly he saw a mischievous glint in Betty’s huge green eyes as she looked him up and down and he instantly felt nervous.

After a second, the blonde leaned forward, the seat she was in rocking ominously, and unbuttoned his jeans. She grabbed the pants where his suspenders attached and with one jerk pulled them down to his ankles.

He stared at her in shock. Reggie started laughing. Veronica squealed with laughter and he could hear Archie’s loud guffaw from below. But despite his embarrassment, he couldn’t take his eyes off of the beautiful blonde in front of him, suddenly wearing a haughty smirk that would rival any that he had ever worn.

“Not such a big man now, are ya?” she asked with a giggle. 

Jughead felt a blush rise to his cheeks at her question but her giggle was the most angelic sound he had ever heard, and in that moment, he knew that this girl was fixing to change his entire world.


	2. The Late Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead is persistent, Betty plays hard to get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really loving this fic so far. I am doing my best to mesh the special scenes from the Notebook with the personalities of Bughead and their cohorts.  
> I think I am going to start each chapter from here on out with a quote from the Notebook that fits into the scene.  
> I have no beta, and it's late, so any mistakes that are in there are mine.

_“I could be whatever you want._

_You just tell me what you want_

_And I’ll be that for you.”_

That night, as Jughead dozed off, he couldn’t shake the image of the beautiful blonde wearing that cocky little smirk out of his mind. He couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face as he fell asleep; suddenly excited about what the future could hold.

Betty spent the next day in the same way that she always did, following the schedule that her parents had laid out for her. However, anytime she let her mind wander, it always seemed to land on that persistent boy from the night before. He was so obnoxious but for some reason, she couldn’t seem to get his piercing blue eyes out of her mind. She had never experienced this feeling before.

As she finished up with the errands that her mother had sent her on, Betty was wandering down the main street in Riverdale when she saw a group of guys leaving what appeared to be a construction site. Her eyes quickly falling a tuft of red hair belonging to Veronica’s boyfriend; beside him was the boy from the Ferris Wheel. His jet black hair was sticking out from under that strange hat, the white tank top that he was wearing showed off his muscles, and his dark jeans were partially covered by the plaid flannel around his waist. He looked like he had been working hard for most of the day; all sweaty and dirty but for some reason, that look took Betty’s breath away.

Jughead looked up and saw the blonde beauty from the night before walking down the side walk.

“I’ll be right back Arch,” he said, patting his best friend’s shoulder with a grin as he turned and jogged off in Betty’s direction. He skidded to a stop and fell into step beside her. 

“Hey there,” he said with a grin.

Betty looked up, making eye contact with him; her green eyes shining with mirth. “Hello,” was her only reply as she kept walking.

He turned and stepped in front of her, walking backwards to be face to face with her, “remember me?” he asked her with a grin. 

Betty raised her eyebrow, “mmm,” she affirmed, “still wearing the boxers that match that jacket?” she asked with a giggle, nodding towards the plaid flannel he was wearing tied around his waist.

He felt his cheeks turn read with embarrassment but he couldn’t even dwell on that because there was that damn giggle again. Every time he heard that sound, his brain blanked out.

He shook his head slightly, attempting to shake the sound away, “yeah,” finally said, looking down for a moment; his embarrassment finally getting the best of him.

They had both stopped walking now, standing face to face on the side walk. Betty put her hands on her hips looking at him expectantly. 

“I’m sorry about that,” he mumbled quietly, “I just-I had to be beside you….you were like a magnet,” he looked back up to make eye contact with her. “I’m Jughead by the way,” he told her once again with a smile pulling at his lips, “Jughead Jones.”

Betty couldn’t help the snort that escaped her, “Wow, that’s a nice line,” she said, with a laugh “You use that on all the girls in this little town?” She only realized after she said it that she felt a bit uncomfortable at the idea of him flirting with other girls, “And I’m Betty Cooper,” she added as an afterthought.

“N-no,” he shook his head vehemently, “I...uh.” He paused, taking a deep breath. As he exhaled, his trademark smile returned. “So are you free tonight?” He asked her, his confidence back in full force.

He couldn’t suppress a laugh at the confused look that crossed her face, “What? Why?” she asked. He quickly realized that she didn’t take their previous conversation to heart. 

“Well I believe we have a date,” he told her raising his eyebrows. 

“Oh no, I don’t think so,” she replied with a beaming smile, shaking her head; Jughead couldn’t take his eyes of the waving blonde ponytail behind her. Betty moved to walk past him.

“Yea we do, you gave me your word,” he said, moving with her. She looked him up and down. 

“Well I guess I changed my mind,” she quipped continuing to walk.

Jughead’s eyebrows pulled together and he let out a huff, “well, you should know that I don’t give up that easily,” he informed her. 

This time Betty let out a true laugh, the sound caused Jughead to freeze, it may have been the most glorious sound he had ever heard.

Betty was able to step past him then, starting across the street, almost skipping, towards a small car that was parked nearby. Jughead watched for a second before he continued. 

"Oh come on Betts!” he exclaimed throwing his hands up in exasperation, “what’s a guy gotta do to get a date with you?” he half screamed across the street. 

Betty felt her eyes widen slightly, the nickname he had given her made her stomach turn a flip. She gave him a small shrug and a huge grin, “I don’t know Juggie, I guess you will figure something out.”

With that, the bubbly blonde turned to open the car door, shooting another grin over her shoulder at him. Jughead was frozen in place; the nickname, the grin, the challenge almost proved to be too much for him to process.

Suddenly his determination doubled as he turned to see Archie watching him with an amused look on his face. Jughead made his way back over to the red head.

“Arch, “he sighed, “I’m gonna need your help.”

* * *

The following Friday, Betty woke up to a text from Veronica:

_Movies at the Bijou tonight?_

_Yes please! I would love to get out of this house._

_Wonderful! See you then._

The blonde spent the day following her normal Friday routine. Despite her best efforts; she catches her mind wandering back to that crown-shaped beanie. She hadn’t heard anymore from the mysterious Jughead since she told him to figure out a way to get his date and she was starting to worry that she had played just a little too hard to get.

When she met up with Veronica that evening, Betty could tell that the other girl was just a bit too excited to be going to the movies. The raven-haired beauty kept glancing at Betty and grinning and as they made their way to the center of town where the old theater was; the blonde also noticed that her friend kept speeding up her steps. Betty was skeptical but just wrote it off as Ronnie being Ronnie.

That was, until they rounded the last corner, and saw two guys standing outside the theater; one with blazing red hair, the other with jet black waves poking out from under a grey beanie.

Betty froze when she was suddenly met with piercing blue eyes. She turned to Veronica, grabbing her friend by the arm and pulling her to a stop. 

"Ronnie!” she half screamed, half whispered, “what are they,” she moved her eyes in the direction of the two males, “doing here?” 

Veronica didn’t miss a beat, she grinned at her friend and innocently beat her eyelashes, “I didn’t know they would be here,” the girl responded in a sing-song voice. Betty rolled her eyes as Archie and Jughead started towards them.

“Hey there Betts,” Jughead said with a grin, knowing that they were interrupting their conversation. Archie walked over and kissed Veronica on the cheek while Betty looked between the three of them and realizing that she had been played.

“We already got the tickets,” Archie finally said, finally tearing his eyes away from Veronica to smile at Betty, “we should probably get in there or we will miss the credits.”

Betty narrowed her eyes at the red head, realizing that he was the connection between the beanie clad boy and her best friend; Archie’s smile just widened. The red head held his arm out to Veronica and the two of them turned to start into the theater.

Jughead had been standing quietly since greeting Betty; his eyes moving over her, memorizing her. As their friend’s walked away, Jughead caught her eye and gave her his trademark smirk.

“shall we?” he asked. Betty rolled her big green eyes at him but smiled just the same and started walking towards the theater beside him.

Once the four of them were settled in the theater; with Betty and Veronica sitting between the boys, Betty could feel Jughead’s eyes on her once again. After a second, she turned and looked at him with a small smile before leaning in to whisper to him.

“You wanna take a picture? It will last you longer,” she giggled as she watched a small blush creep onto his cheeks as the previews began rolling. The two then spent the entire movie stealing small glances at one another and giving each other small smiles when they were caught looking.

If truth be told, as the four walked out of the theater two hours later, neither Betty nor Jughead could really tell you what the movie was about. Coming out of the theater, Betty noticed that Archie and Ronnie started walking towards a car sitting a few yards away; she quickly realized that it belonged to Archie’s dad. 

“You ladies want a ride?” the red head asked as they approached the vehicle. Veronica beamed at her boyfriend before turning to look at Betty with one perfect eyebrow raised in question. 

Before Betty had a chance to answer though, Jughead stepped forward and touched her arm. 

"Take a walk with me?” he asked her sincerely. Betty quickly noticed that there was no evidence of the goofy grin or the arrogant smirk; his blue eyes were honest and a bit vulnerable, obviously afraid that she would say no once again.

Betty bit her bottom lip, searching his face. Then she turned to look at Archie and Veronica, both looking at her hopefully. The blonde let out a small sigh before she let a smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. She turned back to Jughead.

“Alright,” she nodded, “yeah.” The smile that appeared on Jughead’s face took Betty’s breath away, his eyes twinkling as he looked at her.

“yeah?” he asked, wanting to clarify. She beamed at him.

“yes,” she turned to look at their friends, “we’re gonna walk.”

Veronica smiled knowingly at the blonde before Archie spoke up.

“Are you guys in love?” he asked jokingly. Both Betty and Jughead’s eyes widened as they both blushed; Veronica let out a surprised snort before swatting at Archie’s arm. Then to save her friend the embarrassment she turned back to Betty.

“B, text me when you get home later okay?” she asked with a smile. Betty laughed nervously but nodded; then she turned back to Jughead, suddenly beaming once again.

“ready when you are.” Jughead shot one last glare at the red headed male and the two of them turned and started walking up the main street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback is welcome! I would love some kudos and/or comments!  
> The next chapter will be the scene where they dance, I would love some ideas on what song I should use for that!


	3. An Improbable Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead walks Betty home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I am still struggling to pick a song for this fic, I decided to leave it unnamed for now. Any mistakes are mine. 
> 
> If you have any suggestion on the song or other things you would like to see, feel free to comment or find me on tumblr at colesmoles.tumblr.com

_Just relax._

_Just trust._

_You need to learn_

_how to trust._

The couple made their way down the main street of Riverdale; the warm night air swirling around them. They walked close to each other but not quite touching; the silence that surrounded them was comfortable but seemed to be almost electrically charged. As they walked, the two would take turns stealing little glance at one another; each blushing and smiling when they made eye contact.

“Well that was fun,” Jughead said after a few minutes, breaking the silence.

Betty let out a nervous laugh, “yeah, I love getting lost in a good movie,” she turned to glance at him, “but it has been ages since the last time I saw one.” She chewed on her bottom lip.

“Really?” Jughead asked, intrigued by the blonde beauty, “Me and Archie go all the time.”

Her blonde pony tail bobbed up and down as Betty nodded, “Yeah, it has actually been a few years,” She said quietly, suddenly feeling shy.

Jughead exaggerated his shock level, feigning a gasp with his hand to his chest, “what?!” he turned to look at Betty, his blue eyes playful, “that’s blasphemous.”

And suddenly, there was that giggle again; taking Jughead’s breath away, “I know, I know,” Betty finally replied, “I’m just really busy.”

“Busy huh?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at Betty.

“Mmhmm,” she nodded, glancing at him from under her eyelashes. “My days are pretty much planned out for me,” she continued, “I get up, get ready for the day, have breakfast, math and latin tutors, then lunch, put in a few hours at the internship that my mom set up for me, piano lessons, dinner with my family, a little bit of reading and then it’s bedtime,” she rattled off in one breath.

Jughead stopped walking then, turning to fully look at Betty with his eyes wide, “Geez Betts,” he breathed, shaking his head with exasperation.

Betty couldn’t help the slight blush that crept onto her cheeks at his use of her new nickname, “what?” she asked.

“With all of that….I can’t help but wonder what you do for fun?” he put special emphasis on the word fun.

“Fun?” she asked with a small smile.

He laughed loudly, “ya know,” he nudged her shoulder, “Fun! Something that provides you with enjoyment, something that you do just for you?”

The blonde chewed on her bottom lip for a second, contemplating his question. Jughead searched her face; then his eyes started sparkling as he looked up and down the empty street. “Come here,” he said as he turned and walked towards the nearby intersection, stopping in the middle of the road.

Betty’s green eyes bulged, “what are you doing?” she asked, her words laced with anxiety, “you’re gonna get hit!”

When Jughead looked back at her, Betty was once again greeted with that damn smirk that made her knees week, “yeah? By all the cars?” he teased and then proceeded to lay down just under the traffic light.

“Jughead!” Betty glared at him as he stretched his arms out beside him.

He let out a quiet sigh, watching her walk slightly closer, “me and my sister used to come out here and watch the lights change from green, to yellow, to red and back again,” he told her quietly, nostalgia evident in his voice, “it always had a calming effect on us.” Jughead rolls his head to the side, taking in the green eyes that were watching him intently, “you could, ya know, try it if you want…” he eyed the ground beside him.

Betty bit her lip as she watched him shrug against the pavement, considering his offer. Finally she shook her head, her ponytail swaying behind her, “no I don’t think so.”

A frown pulled Jughead’s brow together, “well why not?” he asked, genuinely confused.

“Just don’t think it’s a good idea,” Betty replied standing over him, a small smile on her face.

Jughead narrowed his eyes, “you know what,”he started, “that’s your problem.”

Betty raised an eyebrow at him and opened her mouth to respond but was cut off.

“You never just do what you want to do!” he informed her.

Betty’s mouth opened and closed a few times in shock. Her eyes locked with his and she was drawn in by the playful look there. Finally she sighed, looking up and down the street again before she finally shrugged, “okay,” she announced. She walked over and squatted down beside him; eventually laying down on the cool asphalt.

Jughead watched in silence as she settling down beside him, a small smile on his lips.

As Betty smoothed her dress out she glanced at Jughead, “what happens if a car comes?” she asked him, raising her eye brow at him.

“We die,” he answered, nonchalantly, turning and giving her his trademark smirk.

Betty huffed, her eyebrows pulling together as she looked back up at the light and Jughead could swear that he could hear the wheels turning in her brain. He rolled his head to the side so he could look at her, studying her profile. She really was unlike anything he had ever seen. She wore very little makeup, just enough to accent her features; little blonde hairs escaped her ponytail. Her face was tinged pink with adrenaline and he thought her lips looked softer than anything he had ever seen.

After a few moments, she spoke, not looking at him at first, “photography.” The word slipped from her lips quietly, like a secret that she was letting him in on.

“Huh?” he asked, jerking out of his thoughts.

“You asked what I do for me…I take pictures,” she replied, chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

“Really?” Jughead grinned at her.

“Yeah, at one point I even had a dark room in my closet at home,” she blushed, “I mean I know that its not the most exciting..” she started babbling a bit.

Jughead let out a small chuckle, “Betts,” he finally said to stop her spiral, “I think that pretty awesome, you will have to show me some of your work sometime.”

Betty, her lip still between her teeth, rolled her head around to lock eyes with him, “really?” she asked, her voice back in a whisper.

His breath caught in his throat as he searched her green eyes. He momentarily let his gaze drop to her lips, the bottom one still sucked between her teeth. Finally he nodded, not wanting to break the spell.

However, the universe had other plans because as they lay there, eyes locked on one another; they were suddenly interrupted by the shriek of a car horn as it came flying around the corner just a few feet away. Betty let a shrill scream escape her lips as she and Jughead launched themselves off of the asphalt; half running, half tripping their way to the sidewalk.

“What the hell!?” a voice yelled from the car as it zoomed past them. But Jughead didn’t hear anything except the maniacal laughter that suddenly slipped from Betty’s mouth. He stood, watching and chuckling lightly as Betty laughed, loudly and uncontrollably, leaning her body up against the store nearby.

“You alright?” he asked as he watched her. Her laughter continued the peel through the empty street and Jughead was completely mesmerized.

She laughed until she had tears running down her cheeks, turning to look to find the bright blue eyes of her companion. Jughead was watching her intently, a strange look on his face. She blushed but still smiled at him, “that was so insane,” she said, slightly out of breath, “but so much fun.”

Jughead looked at her, standing just a few feet away; her cheeks flushed and a beaming smile on her face and then proceeded to say the first thing that came to mind, “Do you wanna dance with me?”

Betty looked taken aback for a millisecond, expecting him to say almost anything else. She let her eyes search his face and look down towards his extended hand; before she nodded slowly, “yeah,” she said quietly placing her hand in his.

His grin widened as he turned and started towards the middle of the once again empty street, “you mean here? Now?” she asked with a giggle, “you don’t dance in the middle of the street!”

He laughed, “You don’t dance in the middle of the street,” he mocked, turning to face her. His unoccupied hand slid to her waist and hers came to rest on his shoulder, “we can dance where ever we want to.”

“But there’s no music,” she said quietly, looking up at him.

“So we’ll make our own,” he replied, his blue eyes catching her green ones. Then he started humming a tune that didn’t seem to have any pattern but it was very out of tune, “bum. Bum. Bum bum bum,” as they swayed together in the middle of the street.

Betty giggled and looked up at him, “you’re a terrible singer,” she shook her head, her pony tail swaying with the movement. She laughed a bit louder when he pulled back a little and faked being offended. Then her eyes softened, “but I love this song,” she then leaned her head against his chest as they continued to move in sync.

Jughead loved the way that Betty fit into his arms; like two pieces of a puzzle coming together. He leaned his cheek down against the top of her head. She smelled like vanilla and he briefly wondered if she tasted that way too.

She couldn’t get over how warm and safe she felt tucked away in his arms. Betty liked the feel of his shirt against her cheek, the sound of his heartbeat in her ear, his unique smell surrounding her.

The two stayed wrapped up in each other, swaying to an imaginary song until another car zoomed past, breaking the spell. Then Jughead walked Betty the rest of the way home, his hand finding hers as they walked in comfortable silence both with small smiles on their face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcomed and encouraged! <3


	4. Summertime Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer fun for our favorite couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two of my favorite scenes in the original movie so I had to include them. Any mistakes are mine.
> 
> If you have any suggestion on the song or other things you would like to see, feel free to comment or find me on tumblr at colesmoles.tumblr.com

_They didn’t agree on much, in fact, they rarely agreed on anything._  
They fought all the time and they challenged each other everyday  
_But despite their differences, they had one important thing in common  
They were crazy about each other_

Over the coming weeks, Betty and Jughead grew inevitably closer. The couple spent every possible moment together; anytime Betty wasn’t studying or Jughead wasn’t working, they were by each other’s side. 

They spent one afternoon with Archie and Veronica on the banks of the Sweetwater River; enjoying the way the cool air off the water contrasted with the heat of the summer. After they had been there about an hour; Archie, Ronnie, and Jughead had found their way into the crisp water in front of them while Betty sat quietly on the grass reading. Ronnie was on a small float gliding along the water and the boys were repeatedly climbing the bank to the rope swing that carried them out over the water.

On Jughead’s third or fourth trip up the side of the bank, he made his way over the quiet blonde. His eyes traveled over her smooth skin, seeing more of her than he was used to and he swallowed hard. “Come on Betts,” he said, smiling as he squatted down beside her, “did you come to the river to sit and read?” he laughed. 

Betty looked up at him over the top of the book and smiled softly, “I might get in the water in a few minutes, Juggie,” she told him, blushing slightly as she caught a glimpse of his bare chest, “I’m going to finish this chapter.” She bit down on her bottom lip as she pulled her eyes away for his bobbing Adam’s apple.

“Promise?” Jughead asked, his tone playful. 

“Mmmhmm,” she hummed in affirmation. Her eyes we back on her book but she could still feel his body heat radiating off him and his gaze on her. Every so often, she would feel a droplet of water slid from his skin. She tried for another minute to go back to her book but his presence was too overwhelming and she finally just slid her bookmark in and looked back up at him. He was grinning and his eyes were shining with mirth, “okay, you win,” she sighed playfully before moving to stand up.

Jughead held out his hand to help her to her feet and she happily accepted it and allowed him to gently pull her into a standing position. He made his way over to the rope swing, grabbing it and launching himself out over the water with a loud laugh. Betty watched in amusement. “Get in the water, Betts!” he yelled as he surfaced. 

She stood on the water’s edge, “Do it Betty!” Archie chimed in, “Use the rope!” Betty had her arms wrapped around her middle nervously but she giggled and stepped towards the rope, wrapping her small hands around it before stopping suddenly. She shook her head furiously.

“Get in the water!” Jughead yelled a bit louder, laughing as she continued to shake her head and giggle nervously, “Get in the Damn water!”

Betty narrowed her eyes at Jughead, trying to give him a menacing glare; that was easily being overpowered by the grin that pulled at the corners of her mouth. “Excuse you?” she responded her chin jutting out in stubborn defiance; and Jughead couldn’t help but laugh at what a firecracker she could be. 

“I’m sorry, Betts. Just get in the water,” he said, this time quieter and sweeter and she let out a laugh. Then before she could changer her mind, she pulled at the rope, lifting her feet off the ground as she flew out over the water. She let out a squeal that turned into a laugh just as she hit the water between Jughead and Veronica’s float. When she surfaced, all of her friends were laughing and she couldn’t help but join them. 

“Happy?” she asked, her tone flirty and her eyes playful, as she made her way towards Jughead, the water swirling around her as she moved.

By the time she reached him, it was like everything around them had melted away. Jughead smirked at her and nodded once, “very,” he responded before leaning down to kiss her gently. They could hear Veronica and Archie making noises around them but in that moment they didn’t care.  
____________________

A few days later, Betty came up with an idea that she wasn’t sure that Jughead would agree to but she figured it was worth a try. So that Saturday morning,she woke up and sent Jughead a quick text. 

_Hey Juggie, want to hang out today?_

She decided to test the waters before bringing up her idea. His response came quickly.

_Always Betts. Got anything special in mind?_

She smiled at her phone.

_Actually yeah. Meet me at our spot at 11. Bring the bike._

_Okay? I’ll see you then._

_Pefect. Can’t wait._

Betty then quickly jumped off her bed and began to get ready for the day; sliding on a pair of jeans that hugged her legs perfectly and a t-shirt before pulling her blonde hair into a low ponytail to avoid problems with the helmet. After one last check in the mirror, she took off down the stairs calling a quick goodbye to her mother as she left. 

She rounded the corner to the spot where she and Jughead met just in time to see him ride up on his small motorcycle and she couldn’t help the ridiculous grin that came across her face as she walked up to him. “Hey there,” she greeted him as he took his helmet off and shook his black waves out before turning to grin at her. 

“Hey there Juliet,” he replied with a wink, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek, “so you were all cryptic about your plan for today, care to clue me in now?” he asked her.

Betty bit the inside of her jaw before responding, “I was-um-” she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, looking up at him through her eyelashes, “I was wondering if maybe you could teach me to drive your bike?” She finished with a sheepish grin. 

Jughead raised a confused eyebrow at her, a smirk playing on his lips, “really?” he asked her, “you want to learn to ride my motorcycle?”

Betty pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, and nodded slowly, “yeah, I thought it might be fun.” 

“I don’t know Betts,” he replied, his eyes searching hers. The puppy dog look that she was giving him quickly wore down his resolve, and he finally just nodded, “alright.”

A few minutes later, Betty was wearing his extra helmet, and was sitting on his bike, hands on the handle bars and looking at Jughead with a nervous side eye. He stood beside her pointing at different places as he explained where the accelerator and the brake were located. She nodded enthusiastically listening intently.

Once Betty told him that she understood his instructions, he showed her how to start the engine and then climbed up behind her so that he could help her.

Betty hit the accelerator and the bike lurched forward, “Woah! Easy Betts!” Jughead half yelled, his hand instantly tightening on the brake and she turned slightly to glare at him. 

As the afternoon wore on, both Betty and Jughead got increasingly more irritated with each other and by the time the sun was dropping below the horizon, they stood on the side of the road next to his bike arguing.

“If you didn’t trust me to drive your bike then why in the hell did you agree to this in the first place?!” Betty screamed at him.

“I didn’t realize how damn clumsy you were…” He yelled back.

“Aaaagh!” Betty growled, “you are infuriating Jughead Jones!” she turned and started to walk away.  
“Don’t you dare walk away from me!” his voice got slightly louder as he took a step towards her. His hand closed around her wrist and he gently pulled her to him, kissing her harshly.

For a second, he thought Betty was going to fight against the kiss but then her hands came up and grasped the front of his shirt, holding her body to his as she moaned into his mouth. Her tongue begging for entrance.

His hands roamed her body and her’s raised up and pushed his beanie off of his head onto the ground, her hands sliding into his hair. Their anger quickly turning to passion. After another moment, Jughead pulled away just a little, “I’m sorry Betts,” he whispered quietly, his breath brushing across his lips.

“I know Juggie,” she replied, her forehead resting against his, her breathing heavy.

“I love you Betty Cooper,” he told her after another breath.

Her eyes grew wide as she let the statement sink in, “Jughead Jones, I love you too,” she finally replied, using her hands that were still weaved into his hair, to pull him down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I would really love any kudos or comments! They fuel my writing! Any suggestions or stories that you would like to see will be considered! <3


End file.
